The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Loropetalum chinense variety rubrum Yieh and was discovered a branch sport of Loropetalum chinense ‘Shibori’ (unpatented) in Fulshear, Tex.
The genus Loropetalum is included in the family Hamamelidaceae that comprises about 15 genera of shrubs and trees growing in the Northern Hemisphere. Loropetalum comprises one species of evergreen shrub or small tree, which possesses desirable ornamental characteristics. Loropetalum was first introduced to Europe as an ornamental plant the 1880's, and is believed to have been cultivated in North America since the early 1930's.
Loropetalum chinense var. rubrum is a native of China, and was first discovered in 1928 in Hunan province. It was rediscovered in the late 1980's and subsequently introduced to the United States. Loropetalum chinense var. rubrum generally has alternate, ovate leaves to 6 cm long and 3 cm wide. The plant is evergreen or partly evergreen depending on winter temperature. Leaf color ranges from light to dark burgundy, occasionally green, depending on light intensity, cultural conditions and cultivar. Shoots are slender, brown, and densely pubescent, pith is solid. Leaves are generally densely pubescent overall.
Flowers of Loropetalum chinense var. rubrum are perfect with four (4) strap-like petals which are about 2 cm long and about 0.3 cm wide. Three (3) to six (6) flowers are together in each leaf axil. Pedicel and calyx have a white pubescence. Flower color is pinkish to reddish purple depending on the cultivar. Flowering is heaviest in early spring.